Patagonian Resistance Movement
The Patagonian Resistance Movement is a group of ideologies based on the Independence of Patagonia from the Kingdom of Argentina. The ideology is a reaction to the Frankish Invasion of South America and has been used as the main core for several independence movements in Patagonian Soil. The PRMs are heavily influenced by ideals of democracy and participation, as Patagonia itself was founded under a heavy republican ideal, however they vary between progresist ideals or conservative ideals, the later being stronger as they held power for a long time in the old Federal Republic. These movements identify two elements as "worthy of destruction", one is the Kingdom of Argentina, or the ties holding Patagonia to the Kingdom, the other being the nobility and aristocracy formed by the Frankish occupation and specially rooted in the so-called "Northern Patagonian Strip" territory, an area between the former Northern Patagonian Border and a southern Border about 100 miles south, where this nobility controls the only cities and urban areas north of the Magellan Strait, and the only ones that are not temporary in the former Patagonian Territory. After the invasion that took place in 16 NE and 17 NE, these movements started to organize and took base in the nearly depopulated Patagonian Territory. This area is currently occupied only by farms and small villages without a constant population, and it is here where they recruit, organize and set their attacks on the Argentine Patrols, which move around from the Northern Strip, sometimes taking hostile actions on the population, such as taking prisoners (later forced to work in the fields, mines or industry or transformed into Chimeras) or taking goods in the form of taxes. The rebels took this as a chance to earn local support and hide among the population. The first actual movement is the now defunct "New Aberolian Elites", a religious-oriented armed group that carried out attacks in 18 NE, but was destroyed by 20 NE near El Chaltén. Later on, the current Patagonian Resistance Army (ERePat) was formed in 19 NE and caried out a series of cago raids and assasinations of nobility. Other groups are based out of Patagonia but consistently act on the country, one being the Consular Free Army, lead by Diego Kuvic, son of the former Temporary Consul Ismael Kuvic. Diego and his officers tend to hide in the Chilean Free States and gather resources there before doing cover operations in Patagonia, such as propaganda, armed assaults on police stations or disruption of public supplies such as electricity or communications. In 17 NE, a group of elements of the Patagonian Army fled south, retreating to the Magellan Strait, there they armed a defensive system which they planned to use against the Argentine Army, however, Queen Fredagund descided to cancel the assualt and called the campaign off. Afterwards, this army and the population south of the Magellan Strait and in Rio Gallegos formed the Free State of Tierra del Fuego, which is currently unable to maintain a capital and simply moves its Government through the mountain ranges of Tierra del Fuego. They are able to control from time to time some mines and livestock areas north of the Strait, but tend to be pushed back by the Frank Raid Parties that move south periodically to gather resources, deter the State or capture prisoners for their usual purposes. Other "State" formed after the invasion is the Karasev-Otaegui Federation, a group of Island-States that became independant from Patagonia after the invasion, and based in the Southeastern Pacific Ocean. This state has been untouched by the Franks, but currently moves between full independence and a feeling that their people owe Patagonia for their development (the islands where terraformed by Patagonia a decade before).